


Return to the Beginning

by jacquelee



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami and Korra spend the last few days of Korra's life together in the spirit world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ladiesbingo, for the prompt: When I'm 64: Futurefic

Korra opened her eyes. It was harder than it had been before, each time it seemed that her eyes refused more and more to open at all. But she was not quite done yet. She was not ready to leave all of the beauty that was the spirit world behind, and most importantly, she was not ready to leave the person who was sitting beside her. 

Asami must have noticed that Korra had woken up, since she looked at her and smiled softly. Korra smiled back, thinking how breathtakingly beautiful her wife was. 

“Hey”

“Hey” 

“Iroh went to get Jinora and the others. Are you up for some visitors?” 

“I guess. Just… can you help me up a little?” 

Korra had been lying on the soft green surface that covered the ground in this part of the spirit world. Now she tried to push her upper body up a little bit, but even with Asami supporting her, she succeeded only a tiny little bit. She was long over being embarrassed about being so weak, now she was just sad, because it reminded her that her time in this world was limited. 

“So, is Jinora bringing Ikki and the babies? I’d love to see them.” 

‘One last time’ was trailing behind that sentence unsaid. It seemed to accompany everything Korra said nowadays. Funny enough, she didn’t even feel that sad about dying, it was her time, but she did feel sad about leaving everything and everyone she loved behind. 

“I think so, yes. They’ll be happy to see their grandma Korra.” 

Korra laughed a little and so did Asami. She loved the little rascals, and she never objected to them calling her grandma. Just as they did Asami too. It felt good, knowing that there was a new generation out there, taking up what they had begun. She didn’t regret never having had their own children, not for a second, Asami and herself had had a wonderful like together and they had always had children around them in one way or another. And that made her happy, especially now. 

“But they’re not here yet.” 

“No, I think they’ll still be a while.” 

“Good.”

Asami cocked an eyebrow. 

“If you think it’ll be too exhausting I can tell them not to come.” 

“No, no, that’s not what I meant.” 

Korra lay back in the grass – or whatever spirit world equivalent it was – and snuggled up to Asami, who seemed to get that clue and also lay down next to her, snuggling up to her wife with her entire body. 

“I just like being here with you. Just the two of us. I always loved that the most.” 

Asami smiled into Korras’s hair. 

“Me too. Ever since that first time.” 

That first time. Korra knew that they were both thinking about it. The time when they had both realized how much they loved each other. The time when they were both truly free for the first time in their lives. That was the reason they were here now. Because Korra had always felt happiest in the spirit world. 

It was here that her life truly began. It was only fitting that it would end here too.


End file.
